Cuban Nights
by falling into heaven
Summary: Ziva's friends are there to pick her up after a bad day, but on a night out, not quite everything goes as expected... Tiva


_So, it's been ages since I wrote anything NCIS. I'm thinking this might turn out as a three-shot, me having fun with tiva storylines etc._

_Hope you all enjoy so far!_

_Disclaimer: If I owned it, Senior South Beach would be blown to smithereens._

The knock at Ziva's door was near-persistant. She had tried to ignore it at first, hoping they would just leave, but no such luck. She stood up, heading for the door, SIG in hand. Though she was fairly confident that it would be Tony stopping by with a movie, pizza and a puppy-dog expression, she wasn't taking any chances. She'd explained to her partner in the briefest terms that she did not have plans for the Friday night, which was partially why she was so 'grumpy' that day. He had kindly offered to cancel his date and hang out with her, but she'd declined quickly. She was not going to be felt sorry for. No way.

"Coming!" Ziva opened the door, not bothering with the peephole. Waste of space and dangerous, in her mind - bad guy waits for the hole to darken, then blasts it with a .50 bullet - enough to cause major damage. "Tony, I told you I didn't mind being-"

Four friends faced her, looking surprised at her attire: grey sweatpants she'd stolen from Tony's apartment once after they'd been running, blue t-shirt and SIG pointed at the nearest poor soul's face. She half-grinned, lowering her weapon, though her trigger arm was still locked, still able to shoot with only the briefest of warnings.

The man who had earned the gun in his face let out a breath unsteadily. "Jeez, Zi! I mean, I know you said you'd never forgive me for the pudding incident, but was that really necessary?"

"Sorry, she breathed, dropping her arms to her side. "The only other person who might've stopped by would have called first. Or yelled through my door. Anyway, safety was on!" She smiled at her friends, running a hand through her hair. She'd met Tyler, John, Kate and Robin after Gibbs returned to the team, and Tony began dating Jeanne. Suddenly, her running partner and film buddy was gone, leaving her on her own on a Friday night. She'd got chatting with John and Kate, who had been dating for three years (it was still a running joke among them about how long it would take him to propose) and they had then met Tyler and Robin.

Kate was by all means the sweetest woman Ziva had ever met. With blonde hair, blue eyes and a pretty face, she was kind-hearted and optimistic, though always believed the best in people, which Ziva sometimes saw to be a flaw. She'd been a ballet teacher for several years, and loved nothing more than teaching the kids to dance. Her boyfriend John was a slim man, with glasses and short brown hair. They oftern joked that he looked like Superman in disguise. He was a journalist for a local broadsheet - the only journalist Ziva had ever liked. He didn't press her for 'scoops', or constantly quiz her.

Robin was a dark haired girl, a few inches taller and a few years younger than Ziva. She was a kick-boxing instructor, who rivalled Ziva in the 'ninja' stakes. She was the baby of the group at twenty six, but her non-existant BS meter meant she fitted in well. Tyler was a 6'3'' and about as wide, with thick muscles wrapped around his shoulders and torso. He was a former Army Sergent who had joined the murky world of private security, and - if she was forced to pick - the one Ziva got along best with. He understood that sometimes, you just didn't want to talk about things. But right now, he was looking mildly amused at Ziva's state of disaray.

"C'mon, kid. We're taking you out."

She allowed Robin to steer her through to her bedroom, only grumbling under her breath. The girl had the extraordinary ability to make anyone look and feel fabulous, so if Ziva was being dragged out, she might as well let Robin dress her. She sat obediently on her bed and allowed her friend to rummage through her wardrobe, not even batting an eye when clothes begun flying in every direction.

She _would _pick everything up afterwards.

Robin beamed as she grabbed a pretty dark blue, almost black, dress which gathered in at the waist and fell in soft folds to just above the knee. The neckline was straight across, with tiny spaghetti straps. Ziva pulled it on and allowed Robin to zip her in, and fasten a silver star-of-david necklace around her neck. There was a knock at the door.

"Yeah."

Tyler stepped in, his arms folded impatiently. "How long does it take to - _wow_." He glanced Ziva up and down. "Who are you and what did you do with my crzy ninja friend?"

Robin rooted through her make-up, picking out basic pieces and grabbing Ziva by the chin, attacking her with brushes. "When I am good, Ty, I am very _very _good."

"Not questioning it." he shrugged, before frowning. "Okay, Zi - if I didn't know you, I would _totally _scr-"

"Stop." she growled.

"The point is, there is one thing..." Tyler leaned over, and pulled Ziva's hair free from the band, sending it tumbling over her shoulders in shiny waves. "There. You are now officially hot."

Robin nodded. "Though usually I disagree with _everything _Tyler Ford says... I have to agree with Tyler Ford."

Ziva blushed. "Okay. So you've embarassed me, so I think it's about time for us to go... go where, exactly?"

"Cuban bar and club." Kate beamed from the doorway. "You have to admit... once you've had a couple of drinks, you love to salsa!"

Ziva couldn't help but grin. "This is gonna take a lot of tequila."

* * *

_So, I might continue with this, have some fun with getting Zee's friends drunk..._

_And I sort of love Tyler. _

_Can't he be real?_

_Reviw, please..._


End file.
